1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a posting board for documents and the like. More specifically, it relates to a weatherized posting board which is adapted for outdoor use.
A posting board adaptable for outdoor use is particularly convenient for use at, e.g., a construction site where building plans, schedules, etc., need to be displayed outdoors. A posting board used in such an outdoor environment should be easily attachable to a post or the like in light of the fact that a convenient vertical surface may not be available. Such a posting board could be used at camping sites, playgrounds, or anywhere information must be displayed outdoors. This product is generally designed originally for Condo or Homeowner associations because it is required by statutes that notices be posted that are accessible at all times to residents which necessitates displaying outdoors many times although the product is usable for anyone in any situation indoors and outdoors.
Thus it can be seen that the potential fields of use for this invention are myriad and the particular preferred embodiment described herein is in no way meant to limit the use of the invention to the particular field chosen for exposition of the details of the invention.
A comprehensive listing of all the possible fields to which this invention may be applied is limited only by the imagination and is therefore not provided herein. Some of the more obvious applications are mentioned herein in the interest of providing a full and complete disclosure of the unique properties of this previously unknown general purpose article of manufacture. It is to be understood from the outset that the scope of this invention is not limited to these fields or to the specific examples of potential uses presented hereinafter.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Devices for mounting documents and the like for display are old and well known in the art. Many such devices have been developed. The following known prior art has been directed to providing some examples of the state of the art for such devices. As will be seen, the simplicity and effectiveness of my invention is not rivaled in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,440, issued to Dunn on Apr. 18, 1989, shows an inspection board assembly having an interior enclosure formed by a back frame having a flanged curl at each outer edge of its top and bottom sides. A four sided hinged cover engages flush with the bottom of each U-shaped curl to prevent water access to the interior of the assembly. A tack board is attached to an interior surface of the back frame, and the documents or other displays can be attached to the tack board, which is not replaceable. A couple of apertures are provided in the back frame so that screws or equivalent can be used to attach the assembly to a post or other surface. By contrast, the present invention contemplates a posting board assembly having a back frame of unitary construction and a totally transparent front cover, the back frame and front cover having interior surfaces defining an enclosure within which documents or the like may be posted on a removable posting board. The front cover is hingedly attached to the back frame by a pair of hinge pins having a plurality of annular ribs. The interior sidewalls of the back frame include a plurality of snap projections either formed into the receiving base or snap or spring retainers affixed to the receiving base which allow the tack unit to be easily installed and or replaced. Also the tack unit may be permanently affixed with any mechanical means. A rectangular mounting support member projects from the rear surface of the back frame and includes a plurality of raised portions having bores formed therein for receiving a corresponding plurality of nails or the like extending from a mounting surface. The mounting support member also includes a pair of vertically aligned recesses to facilitate mounting to a post or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,590, issued to Jackson on Jul. 6, 1982, shows a reflective document container. A reflective member such as a mirror is permanently secured to an inner surface of the frame. A transparent document having indicia printed thereon is placed over the reflective member and held in place by closing a hinged transparent front cover. By contrast, the device of the instant invention has a removable posting board or surface for posting documents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,253, issued to Cooper on Jun. 8, 1982, shows a frame for a display sign which, in one embodiment, includes a transparent front cover hingedly attached to a back member. The frame is apparently not weather resistant, does not include a removable posting board, and cannot be locked. By contrast, the device of the instant invention has a removable posting board and can be locked. The locking mechanism is mounted within a recess in the front cover, the recess serving to inhibit tampering as well as protect the locking mechanism from the elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,738, issued to Ball on Jul. 29, 1986, shows a document container designed for outdoor use. The document container does not allow for display of the documents but does have a window in the front cover so that users can determine if there are documents in the container. By contrast, the device of the instant invention allows for simultaneous display of multiple documents in a weatherized container.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.